A Tale of Two Sisters
by ThatOneFangirl49
Summary: A double love story with me and bee,my sister and Optimus. Most of the story will be in my perspective. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first fanfic ever. I really hope you guys like it! The storylines a little complicated so if you have any question just ask! Bee is bae 3

* * *

I awoke with a start. _Where am I?_ Then, a familiar voice broke the confusion. "Get up, come on!"Oh, it was my sister. "Come on, everyone's getting off!" I shook my head and remembered; it all came crashing down at once. I'm in CHINA. Frickin CHINA!  
/This thought urged me to get up and off the plane with my sister, Rose. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for FOREVER. I just want to get to our apartment!" Jeez. "Ok ok I'm sorry! I was tired!" She didn't say anything as we got our luggage  
and

headed for the door.

When we reached our room in a hotel somewhere in Shanghai, I was still tired, and I'm pretty sure she was too. We both just went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke first and unpacked. An hour later, Rosewoke up too andfound me watching TV. "Shouldn't you be studying?" She asked me. "No! School doesn't start for another, like,two months! I'll be fine!"

She rolled her eyes.

I searched through Apple TV until something caught my eye. " Hey Rose! Look! It's that movie that they're taking away from everyone! I found it!" . Rose came over and her eyes widened," Oh My gosh, yes! I heard that almost

no one got to see it! Transformers!" I did not reply, just simply bought the movie and played it.

I. LOVED. That . Movie. My favorite character was by far bumblebee. I LOVED bee. Rose's favoritewas Optimus, she was crushing on him like I was with bee. I wished so hard they were real. How could they take away such a good movie?I swear,  
we watched it like five times! Well, four and a half. In the middle of the fifth time through a notice popped up and said"this movie is no longer permitted on this site." Rose and I both groaned.

"Great, they got us too!" She growled and stomped into her room.

* * *

hey, first chappie done! How'd you like it? Sorry it was really short, I will make the next one longer and have more info in it !Also,my question of the day,

Who is your favorite transformer?

(Bee is bae3)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the one review! You know who you are XD I love Sunny and Sides too!Check out my other story,it's called Queen if the some chapters are like strangely formatted and don't make sens or words are joined together. I'm writing this on my iPad  
on the app and

it does that whenever I save it. Will try to fix it though! (Bee is bae3)

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched. Rose wasn't up yet, she had been up late drawing after we watched Transformers. I was still mad it had been taken away from us. There was so much hype about it because it immediately was taken off of everything  
/when it came out and almost no one got to see it! I was glad that we did get to watch it, though. It became my favorite movie! I went into Rose's was asleep. I looked over on her table and therewas the very reason she was here in China.

There sat a few drawings of some tigers, a dragon, and an airplane. Those were the things she really like to draw. See, she had come to China because once she graduated high school, she became an artist and got famous in America. Chinese artists were  
/so impressed that they invited her to an art convention on August 9th, which is also the day after her birthday. If the experts there likedwhat they saw they would let her stay in China for a few years and draw and sell her works. I was here because  
/I signed up to be a foreign exchange student for my junior year. I was 16 and she was 18. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard her shift and I quickly got out of there. 15 minutes later, I heard her in the shower. It was about 10:30. I got a  
Pop

Tart for breakfast and wandered over to the TV and sat down. As I flipped through the movies, I heard a commotion outside. I went over to the window and almost room was up _so_ high. I forced myself to look at the road below

and I saw a ton of cars flipped over right there on the road. Shocked and confused, I turned on the news. "-large car accident down by Wong Tang road, several cars flipped over. According to eyewitness accounts, a police car came speeding through  
and

knocked many cars away, sendingthem spinning into others, causing this catastrophe seen here." At this moment, rose came out. She saw the TV. "Oh jeez. What road is that?" I gestured to the window. She went over, saw, and groaned. "Well, we're  
/not getting out today." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Sorry all my chapters are short! That's just how I write. Question of the day,

Any OCs you want me to put in the story?

(Bee is bae3)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long! A few things I want to mention: I know absolutely nothing about China, only that the NEST base is located there. So if anything is inaccurate, feel free to correct me. Also, sorry that the chapters are lol so short.  
Hope you guys enjoy and review! Bee is bae 3

* * *

Rose and I froze. Who...? We knew no one in China that would come to our door. Absolutely no one. A louder and seemingly more urgent knock resounded through the room. We looked at each other. Slowly, we went to the door. I let Rose answer because technically,  
she was an adult. Behind the door was a man in an army uniform who looked to be about his twenties. We stared at him for a few awkward seconds until he cleared his throat. "Are you Rose and Joy Wetzel?", he asked. Freezing yet again, Rose slowly inquired,"  
How do you know our names?" "I don't have time to explain", he replied," You young ladies need to get somewhere safe very quickly." I stepped up. "Why?" He eyed me. " I will explain everything in the car." Suddenly embarrassed at still being in my  
pajamas, I backed away while Rose said"The car? We're not going anywhere!" I nodded in agreement. He sighed. His voice had a renewed air of urgency. "Please, you must come with us. It is very urgent." "Who are you?" I asked loudly and eyed him. "  
I am Major Lennox, working with NEST." Rose and I both gasped. "Like from the MOVIE?!", we both exclaimed at the same time. "Yes , I am the Lennox from the "movie" although I don't look like the actor they used. Now come with me!" Confused, Rose and  
I finally complied, though I made him let me get dressed before we left. We weren't allowed to pack anything. Apparently, there was no time. This was confusing as we didn't know why we needed to be safe. When I was dressed, I went outside to the parking  
lot with Lennox and Rose, and we got in an army van. Inside was another man in an army uniform who introduced himself to as Epps, like from the movie. This was not as shocking as discovering that Lennox was the guy from the movie, but still. This  
was all so confusing. Once everyone was in, we immediately sped off. "So will you explain this to us? Like, you know, why were being taken in a car to some random place and told we need to be kept safe?" Lennox chuckled. "Okay, we're going to  
do this the simple way. You know the Transformers movie?" "Yeahhh...", Rose and I said, not sure where this was going. That is until, the man in front of us, this strange new man, spoke the most thrilling, heart stopping, amazing words of all time  
and space that stretched through my mind like salt dissolving in water, reaching out to the far corners of my brain and imbedding itself there for all eternity. " It's real."

* * *

Oooh! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Question of the day: if you were a transformer, what vehicle would you be? Bee is bae 3 


End file.
